2009–10 Toronto Maple Leafs season
The 2009–10 Toronto Maple Leafs season is the franchise's 92nd, and their 82nd as the Maple Leafs. The Leafs have not qualified for the postseason since the 2003–04 season. The team began the regular season with its worst start in franchise history by recording no wins in the first eight games. Team business The team moved to a new practice facility, the MasterCard Centre from their former practice facility the Lakeshore Lions Arena. Built next door to the old arena, the new facility has four ice sheets, allowing the Maple Leafs and their farm team the Toronto Marlies to practice simultaneously on separate sheets. Off-season At the 2009 NHL Entry Draft, the Maple Leafs chose centre Nazem Kadri with their first-round pick, seventh overall. In free agency, the Maple Leafs signed two defencemen of note, Mike Komisarek of the Montreal Canadiens and Francois Beauchemin of the Anaheim Ducks, signing both to multiple-year deals. At the same time, defenceman Pavel Kubina was traded to the Atlanta Thrashers for fellow defenceman Garnet Exelby. The Leafs also signed free agents Colton Orr and Tim Brent. After extensive talks, the Leafs were able to sign highly-regarded Swedish free-agent goaltender Jonas Gustavsson, who was considering offers from several NHL teams. The Leafs dealt for Boston Bruins's talented forward, Phil Kessel, trading two first-round draft picks and a second-round draft pick. Kessel started the season on the injured list as he was recovering from an off season shoulder surgery. Pre-season Regular season The Leafs got off to a slow start to the NHL season, with a record of 0 - 7 - 1, the worst start for the Leafs since the NHL formed in 1917. Also, the Leafs surrendered the first goal to their opposition in each of their first 11 games, and 17 of their first 19 games. Divisional standings Conference standings Game log |- | November: 5-5-3 (Home: 2-3-2; Road: 3-2-1) |- | December: 8-6-2 (Home: 5-1-2; Road: 3-5-0) |- | January: 3-10-2 (Home: 2-4-0; Road: 1-6-2) |- | February: 2-3-0 (Home: 2-1-0; Road: 0-2-0) |- | March: 9-5-2 (Home: 6-3-0; Road: 3-2-2) |- | April: 2-2-1 (Home: 1-1-1; Road: 1-1-0) |- !† Hockey Hall of Fame Game |- ! colspan=2 style="color:#003876" | Schedule |} Overtime Statistics Record based on Toronto (or opposition) scoring first goal(s) updated to game played April 10, 2010 *Toronto's score listed first Playoffs The Toronto Maple Leafs were trying to achieve their first qualification since the 2003–04 NHL season, however they were mathematically eliminated after their 77th game. They were the first team eliminated in the Eastern Conference. Currently, only the Florida Panthers have failed to qualify for the playoffs for more consecutive years. Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/− = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalty Minutes Goaltenders Note: GP = Games Played; TOI = Time On Ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime Losses; GA = Goals Against; GAA= Goals Against Average; SA= Shots Against; SV= Saves; Sv% = Save Percentage; SO= Shutouts |} †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Maple Leafs. Stats reflect time with Maple Leafs only. ‡Traded mid-season. Bold/italics denotes franchise record. Awards and records Records Milestones Awards Transactions The Maple Leafs have been involved in the following transactions during the 2009–10 season. Trades |} Free agents acquired Free agents lost Claimed via waivers Lost via waivers Lost via Retirement Player Signings Draft picks Toronto's picks at the 2009 NHL Entry Draft in Montreal, Quebec. Roster See also * 2009–10 NHL season Farm teams * The Maple Leafs continue their affiliation with the Toronto Marlies of the American Hockey League and the Reading Royals of the ECHL. References External Links *2009–10 Toronto Maple Leafs season at ESPN *2009–10 Toronto Maple Leafs season at Hockey Reference Category:Toronto Maple Leafs seasons Category:2009 in hockey Category:2010 in hockey